


how do you want me

by CadomirBane



Series: Written in the Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Cum Dumpster Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Trans Ben Solo, Trans Female Character, Trans Kylo Ren, Trans Male Character, Trans Rey, Transitioning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadomirBane/pseuds/CadomirBane
Summary: Just a place to hoard my Reylo smut ficlets. Summaries before each chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light bondage play. Dom Rey, Sub Kylo.

“Not too tight, baby?”

He shook his head.

The ropes were black and thick and made of natural fiber–not burning his skin but holding his limbs in place. His arms were secured behind his back, and he wiggled his fingers a bit which was more or less the only thing he could move right now.

He stood in the center of the bedroom, tied up in a rope harness complete with a crotch rope. The crotch rope led up to a beam on the ceiling then looped down towards the floor with a small weight attached to it, forcing him to stand still or the rope would rub up against his cunt. She had also tied a gag over his mouth. The gag covered his mouth completely so all he could do to communicate was make muffled moans. The gag also had a large dildo that went down his throat, so he was constantly having to move his lips on the base and roll his tongue around it. It also meant he had to focus on breathing through his nostrils.

“That’s it.” Rey got up and walked around him a couple times, admiring her work. And she had every right to considering how many weeks it took her to perfect those knots. Rey was only wearing her black lacy bra and panties that she knew he loved. A spreader bar was also fastened to his ankles, thus forcing him to keep his legs wide apart, exposing his whole body to hert. Even though he was much taller and bigger than Rey, he felt like he was so much smaller right now. Rey went over to the bed and picked up a riding crop. “Bad boys get punished. Can you guess who’s been a bad boy?” When he made a small moan she said, “That’s right, you are! You’re so smart.”

Ben looked over his shoulder to her only for her to smack his ass with the crop. He choked on the dildo gag a bit and moaned. He heard Rey let out a small laugh.

“I love watching your ass jiggle.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Don’t talk. Just keep working on that gag while I prep you up.” She smacked his ass again, this time a little harder, enjoying the sound that came out of him as a result. She worked back and forth between his ass cheeks, changing up the speed and the impact and the angle so he never knew what to expect. Ben didn’t even have the relief of moving away from her or shifting his hips, lest he wanted the rope to wedge into his cunt deeper. All he could do was just stand there and take it. His ass was really starting to sting. Ben had a very high pain tolerance but this kind of pain–pain that he could not do anything about as he stood here, naked and bound and exposed–was more than just physical. He tried to focus and watch the small weight dangling across from him.

His eyes clouded with tears by the nineteenth smack. From how much his ass was on fire he knew welts were forming on there by now. When she hit him the twentieth time he let out a loud muffled cry and gagged a bit on the dildo.

Rey finally stopped and walked around him, eyes locked on him. She dug her fingers into the ropes over his chest and pulled him a bit closer. His feet skidded against the hardwood floor. By now his jaw ached from having the dildo in so long.

“You’re taking your punishment so well, baby. I’m proud of you.”

All he could do was moan in reply.

Rey gripped each of his nipples and squeezed. When that wasn’t enough for her, she twisted them. Ben curled his toes. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I want to hear you better…” Rey unfastened the gag and slowly pulled it out of his mouth. The dildo was covered in his saliva. Moaning with relief, Ben licked his lips and rolled his tongue around his mouth. “Much better, don’t you think?” Suddenly Rey grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. As they made out, her hands moved down his chest and squeezed his nipples again, then pulled them up. He whimpered against her lips and stood up on his tiptoes to try to get some sort of relief. “Ah-ah-ah. None of that, now.”

To his surprise, Rey had a moment of softness, where her strong and sadistic side was put aside. She let go of his nipples and leaned down and kissed them softly, even licked them. Her fingers moved up and ran through his hair, treating every strand with love and care. Ben melted into her touch. He leaned his head back, pulling at the ropes holding him there. Her lips and tongue felt amazing there.

“Oh fuck…Rey…” He was breathing hard, his pecs straining against the bonds.

And then as soon as her soft side arrived, it disappeared. She stepped back and quickly stripped off her bra and panties. He watched her rock hard cock spring out and she stroked herself a little, groaning loud on purpose to drive him crazy.

“I think we need to add more.” She went to the trunk of sex toys and pulled out a handful of the magnetic weights.

Ben’s body tensed, knowing what was about to happen. She took the end of the rope that was digging into his wet, hurting cunt and grabbed the weight at the end. Then she attached two more to it, then let go.

“Ahhh!” Ben stood up on his tiptoes but that made it dig in even deeper.

Rey just smiled sweetly at him–a smile that out of context looked innocent and pure, a little schoolgirl’s smile–before she added three more weights. Not all at once, but one at a time, with a long pause between each of them. Ben moaned and cried out. His enlarged clitoris was on fire and he felt that any more pressure would begin to tear him in two.

“Ohhh gods…Rey…oh gods….”

Rey watched him just stand there for a while, watched him try to shift around so the pain would be more bearable. As she watched him she stroked herself a bit, making sure to shake her ass and hips to put on a good show for him. Eventually Ben just took a deep breath and held still, enduring all the racing feelings working through his body and his mind.

“I need to fuck you so bad, baby. You’ve been so good, you’ve earned it.”

Ben looked at her, chest heaving.

“Please, Rey. Please fuck me…” he whimpered. “I need you so bad…”

“That’s what I like to hear.” It took her a few minutes but she removed the weights and tossed the rope back over the beam. When she pulled it away from his crotch she saw how it was dripping wet. “Oh gods baby you soaked it through! That’s my good boy.” She grabbed a fistful of the intricately knotted ropes and pulled him over to the bed. It was hard for him to follow what with the spreader bar. He stumbled some, but finally she had him lying face up on the bed. All he could do was lay there, legs spread obscenely, his wet dicklit on display for her.

Rey pounced on top of him, like a big cat about to devour her meal. She gripped the ropes for leverage as she guided her erect cock inside his aching cunt. Her face was flushed, her tits hard, whole body wanting him. When she penetrated him Ben cried out loudly. He had no more control over all the noises he was making and just let them spill out as his thighs quivered and his eyes rolled back in his head.

She pulled on the ropes again. As she fucked him his stinging ass was shoved into the mattress, making it hurt even more. His arms had to bear his body weight as well as hers and were aching like crazy. It was a swelling mixture of pain and pleasure and he did not know how much more he could take. He could barely form coherent words anymore, but managed to spill out,

“Rey….Rey…may I please cum…Please!”

“Yes! Come for me, Ben!”

That was all it took for a hard orgasm to come over him. His whole body quivered and collapsed and he cried out her name as he came. Seconds later her hot cum was filling his cunt, making the tingling in him even more pleasurable. When she finished she laid on top of him and kissed his face all over.

“Holy shit…that was amazing.”

“You’re telling me.” Ben smiled at her. “I hope you can untie these ropes as good as you can tie them.”

Rey giggled and buried her face between his pecs at that. She left a trail of soft kisses up his neck.

“Unless you want to go for another round?” she teased.

Ben paused for a second and then nodded. He wanted to see what else she had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gives Rey oral sex in a public refresher (restroom).

Rey pulled Ben into the refresher, her grip so tight on his hand her knuckles were turning white.

“I can’t take this anymore. All these rich well off people from all over the galaxy wanting to shake my hand like I’m some kind of hero…” She laughed a little. This whole day had been crazy. Being paraded around, both of them in very expensive gorgeous gowns.

“But you are a hero,” Ben laughed. “You helped the Resistance win the war.”

That made Rey roll her eyes. She couldn’t complain about being beside Ben all day. But she needed him alone. Right now.

“Shuddup. You know I hate it.” Rey smirked at him as she shut the door behind them and locked it. “All day I’ve had to look at you in that gorgeous black suit and wearing that sexy cologne and it’s been driving me crazy…”

“What do you want?” he asked softly. He approached her. Even though he was taller than her and his body was so strong and broad, everything in his posture suggested vulnerability and pure submissiveness. She could feel his desire to be close to her, so much so his heart was pounding.

“I want you to satisfy me.” She grinned seductively. “In a new way…”

“What…oh.” Ben bit his lip. His eyes glowed with hunger.

Rey put her back against the wall of the fresher and spread her legs a bit. Her skirt reached above her knees and hiked up a bit the further she moved her legs apart. Just because she wanted to she also kicked off her high heels and let out a small moan of relief; her poor feet were killing her.

“I want to see how good you are with your mouth,” Rey said. She cringed a little. It sounded much sexier in her head.

Nevertheless Ben was soon on his knees in front of her. He looked up at her like a lost little puppy who wanted a treat or to be told he was a good boy. Rey looked down at him, biting her lip.

“You look good at this angle, baby…” She ran her fingers through his hair, always in awe of how soft it felt.

He nodded and lifted up her skirt a bit, then he pulled her panties down to her ankles. She had been tucking all day and when he pulled her cock out it was such a relief. Her toes curled. As he began stroking her to get her hard, she saw him reach down and pull down his own pants a little. When she was fully erect, Ben moved in. She felt his warm lips move over the head of her cock and suck on it a little. At the same time, he kept stroking her base with one hand and fingering himself with the other.

“Oh, shit…Ben…” Rey watched him work his mouth over her cock. She could feel him moan as he guided more of him inside her. His tongue lapped and rolled over her skin, making her whimper. He pulled her out to lick up and around her shaft and lick at her throbbing head. Rey kept moaning softly, overwhelmed by all the new sensations he was giving her. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” she finally asked.

Ben stopped for a bit and looked up at her, a long thin trail of saliva leading from her head to his bottom lip.

“Um…yes. Quite a few times.” He blushed and stopped fingering himself. “Mostly to give out ‘rewards’ to stormtroopers. Or to get favors from certain officials.”

“First Order’s number one slut, huh?” she teased, deciding to save that mental image for later but damn it sounded hot.

He nodded and smiled shyly before going down on her again. In seconds Ben had deep-throated her. She felt his throat clench around her cock and she bucked her hips.

“Oh fuck…” she shuddered. Ben deep-throated her again and she didn’t even feel him gag at all. “Lucky me, you’ve had a lot of practice.” She grabbed the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. “Don’t stop…”

She watched his head bob up and down on her cock. Listened to the obscene wet noises from his mouth as he slobbered all over her and sucked deeply. Every now and then when he pulled her out of his mouth to lick at her it made a small pop sound followed by a guttural groan from him as he took in a deep breath. She felt him press her shaft against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, then work her all the way down his throat until his tongue could lap at her balls.

“Gods, you’re such a fucking slut…oh, fuck! Ben!”

Ben made a muffled cry and spread his legs some more. She couldn’t see it from this angle but from the sounds he made as he fingered himself she knew his cunt was soaking wet. He loved this as much as she did, maybe even more so. The way his body was shivering, he must be rubbing his dicklit fairly fast.

He was about to pull away, to get some air, but Rey had a moment of slight sadism. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to keep deep throating her, keep his tongue working on her balls. Ben made a small cry against her. Then he looked up at her with eyes so big and wanting and needy. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Even then she held on, holding him there as he choked on her dick and silently pleaded for air. Only when he looked like he was going to start turning blue did she let go. Ben coughed and heaved for air, still fingering himself, her cock now soaked in his saliva as well as her own pre-cum.

Rey leaned back so hard the back of her head hit the wall. As he caught his breath Rey gripped the base of her cock and slapped it against his face a couple times. The subsequent sound that came out of him made him sound like a pornstar.

“Good boy…now make me cum.”

Ben nodded, wiped his mouth, and went back to sucking on her. This time he kept his eyes locked on her the whole time, willing himself to cry some more. Unable to stop herself, Rey grabbed his hair again and began moving his head back and forth for him. Now it wasn’t him sucking her off but her getting off using his mouth. Ben gagged and coughed. But the fact that he fingered himself with more force told Rey he loved it. She grabbed his head with both hands now, fingers curling in his hair, and moved his head even faster, like his body was her personal sex toy. Ben’s eyes fluttered and saliva ran down his chin. His wet gurgles and muffled groans turned Rey on even more. All he could do was let her use him.

“That’s it…keep your jaw slack…keep working that tongue…” Rey watched him, the way he just submitted so well and let her thrust down his throat over and over. His only motion was his lapping tongue and his own masturbating. His face was a mess, eyes closed, lips pursed over her shaft.

Luckily for Ben, she did not have to fuck his mouth very long before she came. With a loud cry, hot cum spurted out of her. Quickly Rey pulled him in so her cock was all the way down his throat again. Ben swallowed and swallowed obediently, like her cum was the only meal he’d had in a week. Moments later she watched his hips buck and he shuddered.

“Rey…mmmf!” He shuddered again with the tell tale signs he had made himself cum. With that Rey let go and let him breathe normally again. Ben was panting hard, mouth still open, sweat making his hair cling to his forehead and neck. She slapped the head of her cock on his gaping tongue as she started to go flaccid.

“Ben…clean me up…” she whispered. She barely finished the words when his tongue was on her again, polishing all the spit and cum off of her. When her cock was clean he gently pulled her panties back on, then stood up and kissed her. And suddenly he wasn’t her good little submissive boy, anymore but a large, strong man who had just given her the best orgasm of her life. In truth he was both at the same time. Rey moaned and grabbed his ass, then snatched up some tissues and cleaned his cunt up for him. Naturally he had soaked himself and his dicklit still twitched a bit as she cleaned him.

“That was…fucking amazing. You’re amazing…” she melted into his touch as he kissed her.

Ben smirked against her lips as they shared the taste of each other.

“I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy morning cuddles and butt-grabbing.

Rey woke up, as always, to the sound of Ben sleeping soundly beside her. He lay on his stomach with his head turned to her, one of his legs tangled up with hers. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat up in bed. The sheets were all fluffy and white and the morning light came in gently through the curtains. Hugging her bare chest Rey glanced down at him as he slept.

She watched him for a bit, loving how calm and peaceful her lover looked like this. Apparently before they were together Ben was a light sleeper and the slightest noise would disturb him. Now Rey could kick him out of bed (in her sleep of course) and he would still be out cold. Which worked out well for them because Rey moved a lot in her sleep anyway. Many times she had woken up to Ben just lying in what looked like a very uncomfortable position on the floor just snoring softly, and he’d wake up wondering where all the weird shaped bruises came from.

He was still naked from the night before and she couldn’t help but gaze at the beauty marks on his body, staring at his shoulders and down his back–what she liked to lovingly call his “constellations.” She also gazed at the various scars on his body, some of which he had told her how he got them and some she would probably never how which was probably for the better.

She saw his eyes open a little as he stirred awake. He stretched his legs, like a kitten, and breathed in and out deeply through his nostrils.

“What are you doing…?” he asked sleepily.

“Just looking at you.” Rey smiled.

“Mkay…” He closed his eyes.

Rey leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek. In response Ben, even in his barely-awake state, leaned up and met her lips with his. He deepened the kiss a little and let out a small sigh of longing. Rey kissed him on the nose next, then on his chin.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

Giggling a little she kissed him on the nose again, not sure how to tell him how fucking adorable he was when he was sleepy. It made her feel better about all the dysphoria she went through in the morning, when she’d wake up to her face or legs feeling scruffy or a weird gross feeling coming over her.

“Morning, my love.” She moved her hand to his upper back and began tracing his back muscles, going farther and farther down. The movement apparently helped Ben wake up a bit because he squeezed the pillow and moaned into it. “That feel good?”

“Yeah…”

She moved her hand down to the small of his back.

“Are you gonna make me breakfast?” Rey asked, just before her stomach growled. Last night’s bedroom escapades must have really helped her develop an appetite because she was starving.

“In a minute…”

“But Bennnn, I’m hungryyyy.” To get his attention Rey grabbed his ass cheek and squeezed it. Ben made a small yelp and grinded his hips into the bed. “Oh come on that wasn’t even that hard…”

“Do that again and I’ll make you breakfast…” He mumbled into the pillow.

“Really? Okay, you asked.” Of course he’d like that. She squeezed his other ass cheek a little firmer this time. Ben moaned and grinded his hips again. Rey then gave it a little smack with her open palm. “Is this really turning you on?”

He suddenly got up, making growling noises, just before he pounced on her. It was Rey’s turn to yelp as he got on top of her, pinning her down into the bed.

“Ah! I’ll take that as a yes.”

Ben smiled at her just before locking lips with her. In seconds his hands were all over her. He grabbed at her ass twice as hard as she had done to his, making her moan with pleasure into her mouth. Then he pushed her to lie down on the bed. Rey loved the feeling of his body weight on hers and especially loved being able to cling at his back, feeling his muscles clench as he held her down. His hands were all over her, grabbing at her body like he had never felt it before and wanted to get to know every inch. When he moved up and grabbed her breasts next Rey let out a high-pitched squeal and ended up calling him by his old name by accident.

“Oh, Kylo! Ahh…!”

Luckily that didn’t phase him and he kept going. She moved her arms above her head to give him more room to play with her body. She could feel herself getting hard.

“If I knew that’s what it took to get you to wake up I would have been doing that months ago,” she said with another giggle.

“Shuddup,” Ben said, trying not to laugh as they kissed again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey touches herself in the shower, per orders from Kylo.

Rey had not connected to Ben through the Force in many days. They both knew the other was very busy–Rey by working on the frontlines of the Republic to help them fight off the remaining small factions of the First Order, and Ben by searching the galaxy for other Force-sensitives. When the war ended they both thought that would mean more time together, but it actually meant even more work.

She didn’t realize how much she missed him until she got in the shower on the Falcon and picked up the body wash Ben used. Of course the smell immediately reminded her of him, and she took a minute or two just breathing it in deeply. Rey missed him so much it hurt. And she almost felt angry that the Force had not connected them recently. Choking back her tears she held her head directly under the water. Even as miserable as she felt right now she forced herself to shave, knowing it would help her feel a little better.

As she began scrubbing her hair, her comlink went off. She kept it right outside the shower since she liked to be in there a while–something she had been spoiling herself with since she left Jakku–just in case she needed to answer it. Instead of someone trying to call her it indicated someone had left her a message. “Play back,” she instructed.

She heard Ben’s voice and froze.

_“Hey, Rey. It’s been a while since I’ve felt you.”_

Quickly, Rey shut off the water, breathing hard.

_“That’s okay…I know you have a lot going on. I do too. We’ll feel each other again when the Force knows it’s the right time.”_

Rey gasped and felt a warmth swell deep in her chest. It had been weeks since she heard his voice. And that had been with both of them crying and holding each other tight because they weren’t sure when they’d see each other again. The melody of it made her want to cry. His voice sounded slightly calmer, more…peaceful. With every day Ben must be growing closer to finding true balance of the light and darkness within him–reconciling that both Ben and Kylo could co-exist and didn’t have to be in a constant tug-of-war.

_“So anyway…remember that idea we discussed before we left? Well, I’m gonna go first. After this, it’ll be your turn.”_

At that, Rey’s breath caught in her lungs. What was he talking about…wait. She remembered now. She had only brought it up in half jest, like a fun game to play until they didn’t have to have a long-distance relationship anymore. Her breath caught in her throat. She didn’t even think Ben would have remembered that.

 _“Listen carefully. As soon as you get the chance, start filming yourself. Alone.”_ His tone did not indicate any harshness. Almost like a parent gently instructing a child.

It made her melt.

Rey listened with a growing smile. For the next minute, Ben ordered her to undress slowly. While that was happening Rey just set up the holocamera to point into the shower with the door open so he could see her, then she turned the water back on. She started recording as soon as his voice message got the part where she should be naked. He’d have to miss out on watching her strip but being in the shower soaking wet would definitely compensate for that. She stood in front of the camera and shifted her hips a little with a small smirk. The water kept running, going down her chest and stomach and legs. Just thinking of Ben watching this holovid in due time made her very horny.

_“Now that you’re naked, start by touching your breasts. I want your tits nice and hard for me.”_

She bit her lip and started fondling her breasts. The hormones made them much more sensitive, and Rey was happy to know that even in the weeks since Ben last saw her they had gotten a bit bigger. It didn’t take long for her nipples to get hard. Sharp tingles shot through her chest as she dug her fingernails into them.

 _“Start playing with them. Pinch them…then pull a little…move closer to the camera so I can see you better.”_  She could hear the desire in Ben’s voice. Couldn’t imagine how horny it would have made him recording all of this for her, and thinking of what it would look like to watch later. Rey obeyed each order as soon as she heard them. A small gasp escaped her as she pulled on her nipples. Fuck, he knew how sensitive they were. They were starting to really hurt. When was he going to tell her to stop?  _“Don’t stop. Grab your breasts.”_  the message said, answering her question. Rey gasped again and jiggled her breasts at the camera. Water ran down them and off the tips of her erect, aching nipples. She thumbed them, flicked at them, even had to twist them. Before long her cock was rock hard. There was no way the camera wasn’t catching her erection. Rey wanted to stroke herself so much but knew if they were going to play this right she had to only do what Ben said. But fuck she wanted to cum so bad…

 _“Do they hurt yet? Tell me,”_  Ben whispered.

“Yes…they’re really hurting,” she breathed. She had been only doing this for three minutes and her nipples were already sore and turning dark pink.

 _“Good.”_ She could practically see him smile smugly.  _“Now, you may start stroking yourself. One hand only. Slowly. One stroke per two seconds, for now.”_

She bit her lip and her eyes rolled back in her head. She spread her legs a bit to show herself off. As she gripped the base of her cock another gasp escaped her. It was pure torture having to jack off this slowly. Ben knew the perfect pace–enough to keep her hard, but not enough to get her any closer to her orgasm. As she jacked off she curled her toes and leaned her head back against the shower wall, her chest heaving. The water now hit her breasts directly, keeping her nipples hard and aching.

_“Now, tell me how much you miss me.”_

“Oh, Ben…” She swallowed hard, eyes fluttering. Keeping it to only one stroke per second no matter how much more she wanted was driving her insane. But it helped her stay focused. “I miss you so much…I miss your touch. Your soft hair. Your warm lips. I miss the smell of your skin…ahhh…” Sweat began to bead her forehead and her upper lip.

 _“You may go faster now,”_  the recording said. Rey quickened the pace a bit only to hear,  _“Faster…and now, faster…and don’t keep quiet. Let me hear how much you enjoy this.”_

Rey cried out and shut her eyes tight as she stroked herself faster. Her cock leaked pre-cum. Her hips bucked involuntarily and she almost slipped on the floor, she was in that much bliss. Ben had always loved how noisy she was during sex and she did not disappoint this time. Wails and cries and whimpers poured out of her with each stroke.

“I need you…I need you here…ahhh! Oh, Ben, I’m close!”

_“Faster, baby girl.”_

Rey was breathing faster. Her face was flushed and her moans grew louder and louder. She could feel her orgasm just at the tip and warming her whole stomach and thighs. Between her whimpers she told him how much of a whore she was and how close she was. She was literally a single stroke from bursting when Ben’s instructions on the message rang clear.

_“Stop! Don’t cum.”_

“Fuck…! Fuck!” She moaned, but obeyed him without thinking twice. Her hand went limp and she just stood there breathing hard. Tears of frustration rushed to her eyes. She leaned back against the shower wall.

 _“Did you really think I’d let you cum so soon, slut?”_  Ben teased.

“Oh, fuck, Ben. Please just let me cum…” she wailed. The way he called her a slut alone would be enough to send her over. Rey idly bucked her hips, watching her cock tremble. Soapy water ran down it and onto the tile. Ben’s next instructions arrived shortly. His tone remained gentle but took on a firmer attitude, like he was now getting very serious about it and not just teasing her.

_“Now turn around. Show me your ass. Spread your legs. Grind your cock against the wall. But you’re still not allowed to cum.”_

Rey obeyed again. When her back was turned she shook her ass at him a little, knowing he would like that. Even slapped it nice and hard a few times and moaned as she did. Her cock rubbed up against the smooth, soaked tile wall. It was humiliating, being in a position like this, putting her most intimate body parts on display. Even though he had seen her naked like this many time, doing it while being recorded and under orders felt very different. It made her feel like she was being put on display. Being reduced to an object to please him. She loved it.

“Ah…ah…ah…” Her little moans grew higher pitched as she rubbed her cock against the wall and moved her hips for him.

_“Turn back around and get on your knees like the whore you are.”_

“Yes, sir….” she found herself whispering. As she knelt, the shower water ran down her shoulders and chest. Her hair was still soaking wet and clung to the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and began stroking herself again, sighing longingly.

_“Squeeze your balls with your other hand. And don’t let go.”_

Rey nodded and did so, moaning out loudly all the way from the back of her throat, feeling so dirty and naughty knowing all of this was being filmed. He even had her pull on them as she kept thrusting into her hand. Soon her balls were in as much pain as her nipples. Even then he told her not to stop even though she was allowed to keep stroking.

_“Now, two thrusts allowed per second. When you’re close, you may orgasm as you say my name.”_

Her cock trembled and she quickened her stroking, moving her hips into it as she did. As she got closer to coming she leaned over until her back was pressed against the wall.

“Oh Ben…fuck…ahhhh!!” Her eyes rolled back again and her knees burned from digging into the tile and her balls hurt so much from squeezing and pulling on them so hard. The mixture of pain and pleasure was overwhelming and she couldn’t take it any longer. Her hips shook hard and she saw her cum spurt out from her cock all over the tile. “Oh shit…shit…!”

Ben’s voice on the recording reverted back to being soft and smooth.

_“Good girl…did you cum hard?”_

“Yes, sir…!” She was still recovering from her orgasm and just wanted to lay there, wet and melting and undone on camera.

_“Now clean yourself up. And when you’re ready, you’ll send me a message.”_

Rey bit her lip, already thinking of a ton of ideas she could do to her man. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes to town on Rey's tits; that's it.  
> Once again, they are both trans.

 

Rey lay curled up on the sofa. She had stolen Ben’s jacket again and wrapped it around her like a blanket. She felt like she had had the worst day of her whole life even though all she had done was her regular morning workout and watched some holovision.

Her huge bag of salt and vinegar chips was balanced between her legs and she couldn’t stop eating them no matter how much she tried. Luckily there were two more bags in the kitchen. Ben always made sure she had enough of those chips. If she didn’t there would be hell to pay.

Ben walked in and found her with chip crumbs all around her.

“Are you okay?” he asked bluntly.

“Noooo…everything hurts,” Rey pouted.

Ben frowned and set down his things and approached her. She could tell he had been doing his own workout because he had just showered and his hair was still drying. He smelled really good, like a sultry forest.

“What do you mean, baby? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, you know…” She scarfed down more chips. “One of those days.”

Since she hit the four-month streak of being on estrogen, “those days” had started to pile up more and more. The smallest thing would make her very angry or sad, as if she didn’t already wear her heart on her sleeve. But the worst thing was the pain in her breasts as they were starting to grow.

Ben looked at her with deep sympathy.

“What hurts, baby?”

Rey curled up her body, wanting to feel smaller and tinier.

“My tits…” Her nipples always felt so sore sometimes so bad she could cry, like right now. “They’re super achy today. Stupid hormones!”

“Maybe I can help with that.” Ben sat beside her on the couch. Before Rey could stop him he had tossed aside the bag of chips and pulled her closer. “Take off your shirt, Rey.”

She melted at his command and in seconds she was topless. Ben gazed at her for a moment before pushing her down so she was lying face-up on the sofa. Rey squealed in surprise.

“Ben! What are…”

His large hands were suddenly cupping both of her small, perky breasts. Rey gasped. Sharp tingles shot from the peaks of her nipples all the way deep into her chest.

“Ah! Ben!”

“Better?”

“More of that. Please…” she whimpered.

Ben smiled and started rubbing his fingers deeper into her breasts. Soon he was kneading the sore flesh, his eyes carefully scanning each response her body made to his movements. She gasped and groaned happily. He spread his hands a bit and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples next. The small pink tits even looked sore. It seemed with every day they became more prominent on her and thus even more sensitive. He rubbed his thumbs back and forth over them both at the same rhythm. In seconds her nipples were hard and sticking up. He dragged his fingernails over them next, liking how they responded by always bouncing back to point straight up.

Rey soon had a rock-hard erection.

“Ohhh…oh, sh---shit…!” Rey arched her hips. “Ah! That feels so good…” His touch was such a relief to her breasts she felt like she was on cloud nine.

“I haven’t even started yet,” Ben purred. She caught a slightly mischievous smile in his eyes.

“Ben, what are you…”

“Shhhh. Just relax.” He moved down her body, his hands now on her hips. As Rey watched, he put his soft lips over one of her nipples and kissed it. A small squeak escaped her lips even before he wrapped his lips over it and his tongue met the tip of her nipple.

“Oh, gods….mmmf!” Rey bit her lip. She was seeing black spots, dizzy from pain and pleasure.

Ben pressed his lips firmly against her nipple, then pulled away until it sprung free. When he went back down she felt his teeth lightly grazing the sensitive flesh and she let out a sharp cry, kicking her legs accidentally. In response he grabbed her thighs and pinned them down. Most of his body was now on top of her from the waist down and other than turning her head or waving her arms Rey could hardly move. Not that she could with how much bliss she was in.

His teeth grazed her nipple again, and he shifted his mouth back and forth to cover every bit of her aching breast. Once she started to look especially sore, Ben shifted to her other breast and began preforming the same to that one. He didn’t bother swallowing any of his saliva and used it to wet her nipples. Soon they were both slick and glistening. Rey’s breaths were coming in sharp waves now, like she was fighting for air.

“Oh, gods…Ben…fuck…!” The head of her cock bumped against his leg and he felt her warm drops of precum dampen his skin.

He moved his hand to her other breast and resumed kneading at it. His fingers explored her, pinching and rubbing and prodding at it. About half a minute later he switched it around so he was sucking at one nipple and rubbing the other. His tongue ran over the tip over and over, lapping at it like he was half starved. He pinched the other and pulled on it. Rey squealed loudly at that and he switched only to do it to the other.

Rey just lay there, a whimpering moaning mess. All she could do was stare up at the ceiling and take it all in, in utter bliss from the relief from the constant soreness. She looked down and saw both her breasts were darkening from all the things Ben was doing to them.

He was enjoying all of it. The taste of her, the noises she was making, feeling her erection rub up against his thigh. Loving how extra sensitive she was now and how responsive she was to everything he did. He squeezed her left breast so the nipple was bulging out from his fist and licked at it furiously, making her wail and mewl helplessly underneath him. His hair hung over his face, tickling her as he kept moving.

“Mmm…Rey…I could do this all day,” he moaned, starting to get very aroused himself from doing this.

“B-Ben…! Sh---FUCK!” Rey cried out as he bit down on her left nipple, hard, and sucked so hard she thought she was going to start bleeding. Her eyes rolled into her skull.

He was licking and sucking at her even harder, using his teeth without any grace. He had gone from light nibbles to actually biting her now. Every several seconds he would switch it around, rotating her sensations from either being groped roughly by his large hands or being devoured by his tongue. A few times Ben even found himself unable to resist the urge to smack her breasts, watching them jiggle a bit. Each slap made her cry out.

“More, Rey..?”

“Yes! Please! More…!”

Pain and pleasure were now too close together to be distinguishable in her mind anymore. He did not give either of her breasts a moment’s rest from working on them. She would feel his fingernails scratching at her, then his tongue licking, his lips sucking, then his palm slapping her, and then it started all over again. It was all too much sensation to bear. All she knew was she couldn’t take much more or she was going to burst. Whimpering, she arched her hips to rub her cock against his legs for a bit of relief.

“Rey…are you going to cum just from this…?”

She whimpered and bit her lip hard. He was right. Her cock was so hard and swollen right now. She could feel more beads of precum oozing down her shaft and he hadn’t even touched her cock at all.

“Wow, you’re a real slut, aren’t you?” Ben teased, before his mouth latched onto her right nipple and he went back to sucking her roughly. Sharp waves of pleasure were hitting her over and over. The sensations were so overwhelming she didn’t know if she could stand it much longer. She could feel her orgasm approaching. Rey pictured how she appeared to Ben right now, so small and helpless as she lay there at his mercy.

“Mmmmahhh….!” Rey screamed out, her eyes rolling again. “Y-yes! I’m going to c—cum!”

She looked down and the sight of Ben was enough to send her over. The way he looked so hungry for her, a wild look in his eyes.

With another long scream Rey shot thick ropes of cum all over Ben’s chest and stomach. As she rode out her orgasm he slowly pulled away from her chest, finishing her off with a few more soft licks and kisses on her tits.

Ben sat up, showing her the mess she had made on him. Her cum oozed down to his lower stomach. He looked gorgeous.

“Oh g-gods…” She felt so good she couldn’t move a muscle. “Ben…”

He slid up her body and held onto her. She melted into his arms, loving how small he made her feel. Rey let out a soft whimper as she felt his large arms wrap around her. She felt like she was floating.

“Feeling better now?” he whispered, his lips against her temple.

“Mmmm yes. Much better…” she answered, just before sliding a salt and vinegar chip into her mouth with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMI but you seriously haven't lived until you suck a trans girl's titties 😫👌 20/10 Highly recommend the experience


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy kink, praise kink, and light pet play uwu

He had been kneeling almost two hours now, his head bowed as he cast his gaze to the floor. Rey could be back in one minute, or another hour. Ben had no way of knowing.

His knees were starting to hurt but he did not move an inch. He was naked of course, but comfortably so. The temperature of the room had been set just so that he would not be shivering. As a finishing touch, Rey had put his favorite collar on him, then fastened a leash to it which he had been instructed to hold in his mouth while she was away. The collar and leash were both solid black leather with stainless steel connecting them. By now Ben wore the collar so much in private for Rey that it was beginning to feel like a comfort.’

The time went by slowly. He rubbed the tip of his tongue against the end of the leash in his mouth, focusing on his breathing, patiently waiting for her.

Finally, just before the two-hour-fifteen-mark, Rey stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. At the sound of her entrance he almost looked up at her, but resisted the urge and stayed still. He heard her walk up to him slowly. The sound her steps was soft against the plush carpet of the bedroom. Ben could feel her eyes wandering all over his nude, tensed body, admiring him like he was a work of art. It made him melt.

“Look at you. Stayed just the way I left you,” Rey said in a soft, delighted tone. “I’ve trained you so well.”

Ben felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach just at the sound of her praising him. He would gladly endure anything the galaxy could throw at him if only to hear Rey say he had done well.

“And you’ve kept it in too?” she asked.

He nodded a little, still not looking up at her, but wanting to more than anything. Ben didn’t know what she was wearing if anything but he wanted to see her so badly.

“Show me, baby,” she purred. “Turn around.”

Wordlessly, Ben turned one-eighty degrees. Just before she had left him here two hours ago she inserted the thick vaginal dildo in his cunt. Moving this way after being so still for a long time made him moan a little, as he felt the dildo shift inside him. But he was proud to show it to her. By now he was starting to ache and feel very sore down there but was not about to complain. Ben enjoyed having his cunt stretched for her.

“Oh, good job, baby. I know this is the biggest we’ve gone so far so I wasn’t sure you would make it, but I’m impressed.”

He blushed deeply as he turned around again to face her.

“You can look at me now.”

He did, instantly. Rey wore a soft white robe. Her hair was down and falling over her shoulders. And she was smiling down at him. The sight of him was making her cheeks flush along with the other telltale signs that she was very turned on and ready for him. Rey lowered her hand to his mouth. He followed her nonverbal command and dropped the end of the leash into her palm. In response, Rey pet his head with her other hand. She knew exactly how to touch him in ways he had never felt from anyone before. Her fingers ran through his long raven hair and gently massaged his scalp. At her touch, Ben let out a small moan of bliss and leaned a bit into her.

“I know. I missed you too…” Rey whispered as she pet him. “You’ve been such a good boy for Mommy, haven’t you?”

Ben nodded slightly. He would have spoken, but Rey hadn’t given him permission yet.

“Do you want to make Mommy feel good?” She paused. “You can speak.”

“Yes, Mommy. I want to make you feel good,” he said eagerly.

She untied her robe and pulled it back, revealing the thin lacy panties she was wearing. Her cock was already semi-hard and bulging up against the lace. Rey moved her hands to each side of his head, not pulling him in but just to play with his hair soothingly and remind him that he was loved.

For a moment all he could do was admire her, how beautiful she was. She had a trail of freckles moving down her thighs, a few old scars from her days as a scavenger. Her cock was just slightly above average length but quite wide at the base, slightly paler than the skin around it that had been tanned by the harsh Jakku suns. Hormones were helping her breasts and hips come in and they seemed to be growing more prominent and sensitive all the time. She was absolutely stunning. A desert flower goddess.

Ben did not have to be told what to do. He moved in and gripped the edge of her panties with his teeth, then slowly began pulling them down. It was a tricky move to get her panties from her crotch to her ankles with just his mouth, not using his hands, but he had practiced a lot and gotten quite good at it. When they were all the way down Ben moved back up to a sitting position at her feet. Rey gazed down at him, aroused by the sight. She never, ever got tired of seeing this huge, strong man kneeling in front of her, submitted to her every command because he wanted to be, so hungry just for the smallest bit of praise.

Ben stuck out his tongue and licked up the underside of her shaft. Rey let out a small gasp, having been pent up all day and badly needing a release. Keeping his palms on his thighs Ben moved the head of her cock into his mouth, making a loud, obscene slurping sound. Her cock was already swollen into a gorgeous deep pink color.

“Ah…good boy…” she moaned. She held the back of his head. “Are you wet for me…?”

He sucked on her a few moments more before pulling away to answer her.

“Yes, Mommy. Very wet…” he whispered. He moved his thighs together, trying to get a bit of relief.

“Ben…you know better.”

He quickly stopped.

“That’s more like it. I know you want to cum so bad, but can you be patient for me, baby?”

“Yes, Mommy…” Ben worked her cock in his mouth again until he felt her tip against the back of his throat. His tongue rubbed at the underside of her cock, tracing each little vein with care. Warm beads of precum dripped onto the back of his tongue. He closed his eyes and moaned a little, getting even wetter at the taste of her.

Rey let out a loud gasp and gripped the back of his head a bit firmer. She stared down at him. Gazing at the way his soft lips folded over her cock like it was what they were meant to do. The way he stared up at her as he pleasured her with his mouth and tongue. He kept working her cock down his throat until his bottom lip was touching her balls and he could stick his tongue out and lick at them. For a few moments he held it there. Clenching his mouth around her until tears clouded his vision.

When he pulled away, her cock was glistening and dripping with his saliva. He gasped for air. Ben moved closer again, this time to rub at her balls with his nose and lick at them, rolling them around over his tongue. Rey moaned louder.

“Such a good baby boy…” Rey cooed. “Are you ready for Mommy to fill you with her cum?”

His eyes lit up and he moaned a little.

“Yes, please Mommy. I need you…”

“You’ve been doing such a good job today.” She smiled down at him and gripped the base of her cock and rubbed it all over his face, smearing it with his saliva and her precum. His cheeks flushed with humiliation, making it an even hotter sight for her. She would have loved to watch him keep sucking on her but she had more plans. Rey picked up the end of the leash and walked slowly to the bed. The leash remained slack as there was no need to pull on it; Ben knew how to heel and stay close to her. Once on the bed she gestured for him to lie down on his back.

Rey knelt over him, once again admiring his beautiful, perfect body. Her favorite things about his body were the little details. The scars, both ones she had heard the story behind and ones she would never know about. The small happy trail leaving from his belly button down his lower stomach. His freckles and beauty marks. She reached down and gripped the end of the vaginal dildo. Ben moaned out, curling his toes.

“Hold still, baby boy,” she whispered gently. When she removed the dildo, it was soaked with his wetness. She gazed down at his deliciously wet cunt. His clitoris was swollen and bulging out. “Does your poor stretched cunt want Mommy’s cock?”

“Yes…yes please, Mommy!” he moaned out.

He gripped his hips as she adjusted herself on top of him. Ben, knowing how to respond, spread his legs for her and thrust his pelvis up towards her, showing her how open and ready he was. Rey’s face flushed with arousal. She slid two fingers down to his folds and flicked at them with her fingertips. The way Ben whimpered and shuddered underneath her was exactly what she wanted to see.

“That’s what I love so much about you, baby boy…so responsive to even the smallest things Mommy does to your cunt.” She worked her fingers between his folds until her fingers were beginning to prune, her eyes locked on him the whole time, the way he writhed and moaned and begged. It was a gorgeous sight. “If you weren’t such a good boy I’d be content to just sit here and play with you all day.”

“P-Please…please…!”

She hushed him and pulled her fingers away, then adjusted her rock-hard, swollen cock near his entrance.

“Ready for your treat?” When he nodded, she slowly pushed herself inside him, moaning with pleasure. “Good boy…”

She rode him slowly at first but didn’t take long to quicken up the pace. She wanted to cum real soon and wasn’t in the mood for drawing it out much longer. Her fingers returned to his cunt, this time to rub at his clitoris to help with his own orgasm. Ben was a mewling mess underneath her. Clawing at the sheets, crying out her name, bucking his hips. Rey grabbed his leash with her free hand and gave it a light tug, just to remind him who was in charge. Ben took the hint and lay still as best he could even with how difficult it was.

Rey let him come first, on purpose. She rubbed furiously at his clit as she thrust harder and harder into him.

“You can cum first, baby boy. Cum for Mommy!” she said between her own whimpers of pleasure.

“Mommy! I’m…!” He screamed out. She watched him squirt all over her hand and her cock as he was hit with a huge orgasm.

“Good boy…! Good boy!” Rey smiled as she praised him. He had cum so hard and beautifully for her. Rey kept rubbing at his clit until he had calmed down, helping him ride the rest of out. When he was done, she focused on finishing herself off. It only took about a dozen more thrusts until she was cumming hard. Rey cried out and grabbed his hips, pumping him full of her cum. Ben moaned and his eyes rolled back.

“You love Mommy’s cum, don’t you baby boy?” she moaned as she pulled out, gazing at his dripping cunt now full of her.

“Gods, yes…” He was still breathing hard.

She leaned down and kissed him sweetly, caressing his chest, all the signs to remind him he was loved and he was safe in her arms. She would clean him up later. For now Rey just wanted to hold him close, feel his warmth and let the sound of her breathing soothe him.

“I feel so safe with you…” he whispered.

“I love you, baby. I got you,” she whispered back, before pulling him in even closer.


End file.
